1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to receptacle transport devices, and more particularly to transport devices for transporting waste receptacles on vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many waste disposal companies are providing their customers with special trash receptacles and recycle bins for weekly curbside pickup. The receptacles provided by the waste disposal companies are typically larger in size and accommodate greater volume and weight than typical thirty-two gallon trash receptacles. Many of these receptacles are equip with a horizontal lift bar for automated dumping into waste disposal vehicles. Typically the receptacles are equipped with wheels, which allow the user to wheel the receptacles to the desired location.
In many rural areas the trash source location, typically a residence, is located a considerable distance to the waste disposal company pick-up point, typically the public right-of-way. The oversized trash receptacles will not fit into most passenger vehicles and the increased weight capacity these receptacles accommodate make it difficult to lift the fully loaded receptacle into the bed of a pick-up truck or into the trunk of a passenger vehicle.
One current method of transporting the trash receptacles is by means of a trailer. Transporting the trash receptacles in a trailer towed behind a passenger or light truck vehicle has several disadvantages.                a) With a trailer in tow, vehicle maneuvering is restricted or requires special attention.        b) Trailers may not accommodate various sizes of trash receptacles.        c) Trash receptacles must be secured to prohibit overturning when transporting on steep terrain.        d) The trailer must be left at the pick up point thereby subject to theft of vandalism or the trailer must be returned to the residence, and then towed back again to recover the emptied trash receptacle.        
There is needed, therefore a means for transporting the oversized and over weighted trash receptacles without the limitations described for trailering and in a method which does not require the user to lift the full loaded weight of the trash receptacle in order to transport.
Another current method of transporting the trash receptacles is for the user to manually wheel the trash receptacle to the waste disposal company pick-up point. This method is often impractical due to the distance required for transport, inclement weather, slope or condition of terrain, and automatic gates, which open only upon sensing an approaching vehicle.